MarcoAce week 2019
by SLKurotama
Summary: ¡Semana MarcoAce de tumblr! Día 1- Seguridad/Promesa Día 2- Tocar/Miedo Día 3- Plumas/Tinta Día 4- Respeto/Competicion Día 5- Extraños/Fantasmas Día 6- Monstruos/Confesión Día 7- Halloween/Elección libre Todos los escritos serán convertidos en historias en un futuro, una vez acabada la semana, se editará y publiara los dibujos respectivos.
1. Seguridad

Marco no esperaba a un joven azabache cargado de otros dos jóvenes cuando abrió la puerta. El joven azabache, de ojos grises y piel morena cubierta de pecas cargaba a su espalda a un muchacho de seguramente su misma edad, de cabello rubio y piel clara, y a un niño menor que ellos, de cabello azabache y piel morena. Se veía agitado, y los otros dos chicos a su espalda parecían dormidos en el mejor de los casos, la desesperación se veía a simple vista.

— ¿Puedes escondernos? Solo será un momento, lo prometo, nos iremos nada más me lo pida, por favor—la suplica era en vano, Marco ya había decidido ayudarlos con solo ver al menor de ellos con apenas fuerzas para respirar—.

El rubio dueño de la casa de campo se echó a un lado, dejando pasar al azabache, cerrando su puerta después de que entrasen. Les mostró un amplio salón con chimenea, donde podía calentar a los dos chicos inconscientes, que al calor solo murmuraban incoherencias sobre comida, marines y piratas.

— Soy Marco, esta es la casa de mi hermano, llegará en un momento de comprar para hacer la cena, ¿necesitáis algo?—preguntó educadamente—.

— Ah, si tienes ropa limpia o toallas... Pero tampoco es necesario—excusó el azabache, aún así se veía bastante incomodo en su ropa mojada—. Por cierto, soy Ace, y ellos son mis hermanos pequeños, Sabo y Luffy—añadió como una ocurrencia tardía, lo que seguramente era—.

Marco asintió, yendo a buscar toallas y ropa que se pudiesen poner, aunque seguramente les iría mejor una ducha caliente a los tres. Había estado tronando toda la semana, y solo había parado hacía dos horas, aunque el cielo seguía gris por las nubes. No era difícil pensar que habían estado debajo de la lluvia, la casa de campo de Thatch estaba bastante lejos del pueblo de la isla, perdido entre los árboles de la montaña era únicamente fácil de encontrar para aquellos que supiesen el camino o aquellos con suerte. Marco suponía que Ace era uno del segundo grupo.

Haruta había informado de un comportamiento extraño en la isla, tanto por parte de los aldeanos como por los marines, así que se decidió que, como Thatch era el dueño de una casa allí, alguien tenía que acompañarlo. Ese 'alguien' resultó ser Marco, por votación, y porque al inicio de Grand Line no suelen llegar la mayoría de las noticias del nuevo mundo, por lo que Marco, aún quedándose en casa, no sería reconocido. El rubio salía de la habitación de recoger las toallas y ropa cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Para llegar al salón se tenía que pasar por la entrada, así que la puerta casi le da de lleno por la brusquedad con la que se abrió.

— ¡He vuelto! Oh, perdón Marco—dijo el castaño al darse cuenta de que casi le rompe la nariz a su hermano—.

El mencionado solo le miró mal, sin añadir nada, con la idea de seguir con su camino cuando Thatch volvió a hablar.

— He descubierto porque los aldeanos y los marines estaban actuando tan raro—informó mientras cerraba la puerta, llamando la atención del rubio—.

— ¿Porqué?—preguntó con cautela, el rostro de su hermano le decía que no le iba a gustar mucho escucharlo—.

— Al parecer Roger sí tubo un hijo, uno de pelo negro y pecas, es guapo, seguro te gustaría, y ese niño adoptó a otros dos como hermanos, uno rubio y otro de pelo negro, y los están persiguiendo por Roger, ¿tú te crees? Me han dicho que los niños por culpa de eso huyeron de su casa a los doce, y como dos tienen frutas del diablo están comenzando a hacer carteles de recompensas... Hacerle eso a unos niños, hay que ser... Después de cenar vamos a ir a ayudarlos, tienes que informar a Pops, estoy seguro que a Shanks le gustará saberlo, y—el castaño siguió hablando en su propio mundo, mientras Marco tenía una epifanía—.

Pelo negro con pecas, guapo, a Marco le gustaba, un rubio y azabache que son sus hermanos, ... Oh, entonces eran los chicos que estaban en el comedor. Donde el azabache mayor podía escuchar todo perfectamente, y siendo cierto que llevaban escapando desde los doce, Marco no creía que se quedase por mucho.

— ¿Shanks?—una exclamación con la voz de un niño sonó desde la sala continúa, sobresaltando a los dos hermanos—.

— ¡Cállate, Luffy, es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas!—exclamó después la voz de Ace—.

— ¿Porqué Shanks quedría saber del no-papá de Ace? No es su papá, a Ace no le gusta, ¿a Shanks no le importa que a Ace no le guste? Eso no está bien, Shanks no haría eso—el azabache menor de nombre Luffy se encontró mirando directamente a los dos adultos desde la puerta de la habitación—.

Marco y Thatch se miraron, ligeramente extrañados y divertidos.

— Shanks está preocupado por ti, no le importa el no-papá de Ace—respondió Marco poniéndose a la altura del contrario—.

— ¿Has oído eso, Ace? ¡Shanks está preocupado por nosotros!—exclamó felizmente, no tardando mucho en dirigirse al castaño aún en la puerta por la comida—.

Mirando a Ace, Marco decidió que le gustaba la sonrisa cariñosa que le daba a su hermano menor. La frase de Thatch de 'seguro que te gustaría' pasó por la mente de el rubio, siendo consciente de que Ace la había escuchado, y no parecía nada en contra cuando se encontró la mirada de el rubio y la sonrisa se volvió más suave. A punto de hablar, Marco fue interrumpido.

— Ace, ¿como cojones has seducido a un fénix? Espero que no hayas hecho cosas raras con el fuego. Por favor, dime que no has hecho cosas raras con el fuego y has quemado el pueblo—habló Sabo, despertando, haciendo que el rostro de ambos hombres se mancharan en un ligero tono rojo—.


	2. Promesa

"Prometo que volveré a por ti".

Los nobles eran conocidos por lo codiciosos y desagradables que eran. Simples ególatras con sueño de grandeza y poder sentados cómodamente en su casa esperando a recibirlo.

El rubio los odiaba. Y por eso también se odiaba a sí mismo. Se preguntó siempre qué hizo en su vida anterior para nacer en esa familia.

Si los nobles eran malos, ya ni hablar de la familia real. Él odiaba con toda su fuerza aquello. Estaba cansado de que le presentasen damas para casarse con ellas. Por lo menos solo las presentaban para recibir o no su aprobación, ya que lo último que le faltaba al rubio para fugarse era no poder decidir sobre su vida amorosa.

— Su majestad, la noble señorita Adams le aguarda en la entrada —le informó un sirviente—.

El rubio simplemente asintió.

Hacía mucho dejó de hablar, lo que fue visto por un defecto inmediatamente cuando los médicos (gracias a sobornos personales de él) concluyeron que era por una enfermedad en las cuerdas vocales. Eso hizo que el número de pretendientes disminuyera con satisfacción, siendo las siguientes más agradables o más estúpidas. Normalmente más estúpidas.

Lo único agradable del sitio fue el jardín real. Lleno de flores increíbles y un gran árbol tan viejo como la historia del reino, varios animales pequeños vivían allí, por pedido explicito del rubio, lo que hacia mucho más agradable y lleno sus horas diarias de lectura en el jardín.

Suspirando apenado por tener que dejar el lugar, se encaminó hacia su cita. Desafortunadamente para él, ese día le tocó a una de las idiotas.

Eran esas chicas que pensaban que ganaban más provocando, tocando indebidamente, demasiado pegadas y siempre intentando robarle un beso.

Como siempre que tenía un mal día así, fue a la cala escondida detrás del bosque del castillo, normalmente lleno de suciedad marítima.

Solía ir cabalgando con su caballo, con la excusa de practicar equitación. Nadie le dijo nada. El estrés le estaba alcanzando, ya que pronto tendría que prometerse, raro era ya que teniendo veinticinco no lo hubiesen prometido. Además de eso, después tendría que lidiar con una vida que no quería, con una familia que no quería y reinando un reino que no quería.

El viento en su rostro mientras cabalgaba a la cala lo calmó un poco. Se bajó del caballo nada más llegar a la arena, quitándose los zapatos para mayor comodidad. No pudo contener la risa al ver como su caballo tropezaba comicamente en la arena, rindiéndose al final para pastar por el césped y bien alejado de la arena.

Al girarse, todo rastro de felicidad desapareció, al encontrarse con la escena de un hombre inconsciente entre mar y arena. Rodeado de trozos totalmente destrozados de lo que podría haber sido una o varias cajas, un bote quizás, y varios cachos de tela echada a perder, además de algas. El hombre, verdaderamente apuesto tenía que decir, no tenía ninguna herida, simplemente parecía agotado. Debatiendo mentalmente qué hacer ante el hombre, después de unos minutos decidió atenderlo en la cabaña en el interior de la cueva cerca del lugar.

Montando con cuidado al caballo y abrazando y agarrando bien el cuerpo del hombre, emprendió su relativo corto camino a la cabaña, acariciando al animal nada más llegar como una recompensa. La cabaña era vieja y pequeña, pero suficiente para una o dos personas. Tenía una pequeña cocina y dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio, con una mesa cuadrada rodeada de sillas, y la única habitación, el baño, con ducha, inodoro y lavamanos.

Dejando al muchacho debajo de las mantas de la cama, empezó a cocinar una sopa de verduras. En el corto camino pudo sentir la ardiente temperatura del chico, lo que le hizo preocuparse. Dos horas después aproximadamente el chico empezó a despertar, moviéndose un poco debajo de las mantas, para finalmente abrir de poco a poco los ojos cubiertos de sueño y confusión.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? He hecho sopa, ¿tienes hambre? ¿te duele algo? —preguntó, acercándose al azabache con nerviosismo—.

El rubio se mordió la lengua una vez que se dio cuenta que lo tuteó, como una vieja costumbre que obtuvo al negarse a tratar a los demás con el mismo respeto falso con el que lo trataban a él. Esperaba que no se molestase por eso. El hombre de pecas se giró a él, parpadeando un poco. Después de darse cuenta de que el sueño le estaba haciendo ver borroso se limpió los ojos y se estiró mientras bostezaba abiertamente.

Finalmente, miró directamente al de ojos azules.

— Te ves ridículamente caliente con eso puesto, combina bien con todo tú, es injusto —el comentario dicho sin vergüenza aturdió momentáneamente al rubio, que se sonrojo al entender las palabras—.

El silencio reinó cuando el azabache se tomó un tiempo para mirar alrededor confundido.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con una cara en blanco—.

— Reino Urbe —explicó con una voz que dejaba en claro lo poco que le gustaba el lugar—.

Una risa sincera llenó el lugar y el pecho de el rubio. Difícilmente escuchó en su vida una sonrisa o risa verdadera.

— ¡Nunca había escuchado a alguien con tanto asco a un lugar, eres divertido! —exclamó sonriente el pecoso—.

— Gracias, ¿te gustaría comer? —comentó cuando notó que el chico comenzaba a oler el aire con atención, la sonrisa aún más brillante como respuesta le hizo sonreír también—.

— Soy Ace, por cierto —se presentó—.

El rubio simplemente asintió. Ace esperó una respuesta con el nombre del guapo rubio, pero no lo recibió.

— ¿Y tú? ¿no tienes nombre? —preguntó, la sorpresa le inundó ante la respuesta negativa del contrario—.

Llenando las mejillas de aire, se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos y empezó a pensar mientras esperaba que el rubio sin aparente nombre le pusiese su plato de comida.

— Pues voy a pensar en uno para ti, no puedo llamarte 'rubio ardiente'... Por cierto, como mucho —Ace sonrió para sí mismo al notar el rojo de las orejas del rubio y el distraído 'sí'. Lindo—.

El rubio dejó un gran plato hondo lleno de sopa para Ace y uno normal para él. Dando las gracias, el azabache se lanzó a la sopa, deborandola como si no hubiese comido en meses, acabando rápidamente y pidiendo más.

Al alzar la cabeza, pudo ver la diversión en el rostro del rubio, dejando la olla entera de sopa en la mesa, llenando nuevamente el plato del azabache con una sonrisa. Con un suave 'Adelante', dejó nuevamente el plato lleno delante de Ace.

Felizmente, Ace le dio una sonrisa y volvió a comer.

— ¿Qué hacías en la playa? —preguntó el rubio una vez acabó su plato, Ace ya había acabado cualquier suministro de sopa—.

— Oh, tuve un accidente mientras navegaba —explicó cómodamente, el interés pareció crecer en el rubio—.

— ¿Navegas? —preguntó nuevamente, pareciendo un niño emocionado—.

— Sí, soy un pirata —sonrió orgulloso—.

El rubio abrió la boca, pero después la cerró y estuvo unos segundos contemplando si hablar o no.

— ¿Pasa algo? —se preocupó el azabache, dando la vuelta a la pequeña mesa para sentarse al lado del rubio—.

— Yo solo... Me preguntaba... —el rostro de Ace lo adelantaba a seguir— ¿podría irme contigo? —terminó, con incertidumbre—.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —el sonrojo adornaba tiernamente su cara—. ¡Por supuesto! —dicho esto exclamó alegremente lo feliz que le hacia eso, mientras reía y abrazaba al rubio contra su pecho—.

Con una sonrisa tímida, devolvió el abrazo.

— ¡Ah, pero necesitamos que tengas un nombre! Hm... ¿porque no tienes un nombre, ahora que lo pienso? —en las tres horas desde que se despertó no se preguntó eso—.

La cara del rubio cambió completamente a una de desagrado.

— No me gusta mi familia, no quiero llevar su nombre —explicó con asco, casi el mismo que utilizó cuando habló del lugar—.

— Oh, entiendo, ¡entonces tenemos que encontrarte uno adecuado! —exclamó alegre, yendo hacia una pequeña estantería repleta de libros empolvados para buscar ideas—.

El rubio sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Ace, para después mirar preocupado hacia afuera, donde oscurecía lentamente. La voz del azabache lo sobresaltó.

— ¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó curioso—.

El rubio suspiró.

— Desgraciadamente sí, vendré mañana... —dijo, levantándose con cansancio de su sitio—.

Con una risa, Ace se acercó a él llevado algo en sus manos.

— Se ve que no estás muy feliz, siento que no voy a poder ir contigo, ¿cierto? —preguntó, el rubio le dio la razón—.

Ace tarareó, y cogiendo las manos del rubio, le dejó una daga.

— Ten cuidado, te estaré esperando mañana, ¿de acuerdo, Mar? —dijo, el rubio levantó una ceja—.

— ¿Mar? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida—.

— Sí, por tus ojos, son como el mar, algo muy querido para un pirata —explicó con una sonrisa—.

Al final se despidieron con una sonrisa. Mar guardó la daga entre su ropa, pensando en como ayudar a Ace con un bote. Al volver, ya entrada la noche, recibió una reprimenda por la gente del castillo. No es como si le importara verdaderamente, su mente estaba con Ace. La única persona que conoció que le enseñó algo genuino, todo real.

Ace le dio nombre y un futuro por el que esperar sin saber como llegaría. Erróneamente sus padres pensaron que su rostro enamorado era por la noble.

Al día siguiente el sorprendente buen humor de el rubio hizo que aceptase hacer todos sus deberes y terminara rápido. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando se fue con su caballo, pero nadie dijo nada al estar tan complacidos con su trabajo. Cuando llegó eufórico a la cabaña eran las tres de la tarde, llamó y entró sonriente, saludando.

— ¡He encontrado un nombre genial para ti! —exclamó el azabache después de saludar—.

— ¿Cuál? —sonrió el rubio ante el entusiasmo—.

— ¡Marco! Mar del océano y co de compañía, porque si no tenías nombre hasta ahora ciertamente no tienes compañía, pero cuando vengas conmigo y mi tripulación sí, ¡así que Marco! —explicó alegremente—.

— ¿Marco...? Gracias, me gusta mucho, Ace —agradeció sonriendo, sonrojándose ligeramente por la atenta mirada del azabache, quien le devolvió una suave sonrisa y se sonrojó ligeramente—.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme la isla? —preguntó un poco entusiasmado—.

— No podemos ir a la ciudad, pero puedo enseñarte el bosque, es bastante bonito —propuso, el azabache aceptó la propuesta de buen gusto—.

Cinco minutos después caminaban por el bosque tranquilamente, mientras Ace contaba algunas aventuras de él y sus hermanos.

— ¿Que piensas de los nobles? —preguntó Marco una vez acabó el azabache de una de sus historias—.

— Son la escoria del mundo —casi gruñe con rabia—.

— ¿Y la realeza? —preguntó nuevamente, un tanto preocupado por poder ser despreciado por Ace—.

— ¡Igual o peor! Aunque hay algunos buenos, ¿los de aquí lo son?—preguntó girándose hacía él—.

Marco negó, y Ace se dio la razón sobre lo dicho. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Ace se detuvo y se giró preocupado por el rubio.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó, acercándose a Marco—.

— ¿...Me odias?—respondió con otra pregunta, con reticencia—.

El azabache parpadeó confundido, pasando su mirada de la cara del rubio a su cuerpo, su ropa.

— ¿Príncipe?—adivinó, inseguro, pero pudo sentir el suspiro y el asentimiento del mayor—.

Marco ciertamente no esperaba que el azabache le agarrara el rostro con ambas manos. Tampoco esperaba la mirada llena de preocupación y miedo de Ace hacia él. Antes de poder decir nada, el azabache se adelantó.

— Marco, prométeme que no intentarás nada estúpido hasta que salgamos de aquí, juntos, los dos—suplicó, la angustia llenó el pecho del rubio ante la desesperación de el menor, asintiendo—.

La aceptación de eso pareció calmar a Ace, que soltó las mejillas del rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. Agarrando la mano del rubio, lideró él el camino, a pesar de no conocerlo. Marco no dijo nada, permitiendo que hiciera lo que quisiese.

Su mano era terriblemente cálida contra su piel, llenando su pecho de calor. Se detuvieron en un pequeño campo de flores cubierto por arboles llorones, Ace lo arrastró hasta el centro de dicho prado.

— ¿Sabes hacer coronas de flores? —preguntó el azabache, empezando a coger algunas flores—.

Ante la negativa del mayor, se acercó con los crisantemos y dalias rosas en mano, enseñándole lentamente y paso por paso como hacerla. Después de un arduo trabajo, consiguió hacer la corona bien hecha, para que Ace se la colocara en su melena rubia.

Riendo entre flores pasaron la tarde, prometiendo al día siguiente decorar la cabaña con dichas flores, dejando los ramos en agua, y las coronas bien cuidadas en una esquina. Dejando una yerbera enredada en el cabello de Ace, se fue con pesar a casa.

Ace sintió miedo al pensar que la persona que le empezaba a gustar pudiese terminar como Sabo. No, no quería. Marco era atento, lindo y divertido con él. Llevando un mes allí, se olvidó de porqué se mantenía.

El rubio era una enorme ancla para quedarse, sí, pero la cuestión era que tenía tres meses para encontrar una isla con posibilidad de base. Lástima que la de Marco no sirviera. Parpadeando ante la idea, sonrió.

Debido al entusiasmo tiró al rubio al suelo al entrar, algo sonrojado por la posición.

— Tuve una idea, Marco —informó orgulloso—.

La sonrisa le volcó el corazón.

— ¿En serio, cuál? —preguntó divertido—.

— Vendré con todo mi equipo a derrumbar a la familia real y lo convertiré en nuestra base —explicó cada vez más orgulloso, sobretodo ante la aprobación del rubio—.

Esa noche pasearon hasta un claro en el bosque después de que el rubio se fugase de casa. Estaban abrazados el uno al otro, para gran comodidad de ambos. Ace le explica sobre las estrellas y constelaciones al rubio, quien aprendía rápido, o lo haría si prestase más atención a la boca de Ace.

Una vez que pasó una estrella fugaz, ambos pensaron en un deseo. Marco ciertamente no esperaba que Ace se sentase encima suyo y lo besase con pasión. No se negó, todo lo contrario, pero era algo gracioso que su deseo fuese tan rápido en cumplirse. Se mantuvieron enredados juntos durante mucho tiempo, besando de todas las maneras posibles la boca del otro, disfrutando del roce y la calidez abrumadora. Sonriendo en los labios del otro, Ace susurró algo en el idioma natal de Marco, el cual se obligó a sí mismo a aprender. 'Te amo'.

Los ojos del rubio se volvieron borrosos, mientras el rojo inundaba su rostro. Besando a Ace con delicadeza y amor, susurró en cada beso 'Te amo'.

Respirando con dificultad por la cantidad de besos, el azabache salió de encima del rubio, descansando acurrucado al lado suyo. La paz y el amor era lo único que había en ese momento para ambos más allá de ellos mismos. Respirando profundamente en el cuello de Marco, el pecoso rió.

— Hueles bien Marco—informó feliz—.

El mencionado sonrió con calidez, aunque rápidamente su sonrisa fue remplazada por un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir una lengua húmeda y cálida en su cuello.

— Hm~ sabes igual de bien, Marco...—su nombre, dicho en un susurro apenas audible por la piel pálida en su boca hizo jadear aún más profundamente al mayor—.

— Ace... hm...—el nombre del contrario salió en un susurro, siendo callado por otros jadeos—.

Besos, lamidas y mordiscos llenaron el cuello del mayor. Ace volvía a estar encima suyo, acariciando el cuerpo lleno de ropas molestas del rubio. Con ayuda de este, le desabrochó y le quitó parcialmente la camisa, dejándola tendida debajo la espalda del dueño. Masajeando mejor el pecho y abdominales, el azabache pasó a lamer la clavícula del mayor, disfrutando de lo perdido que estaba Marco en las sensaciones que le daba.

Una mano pálida agarró la cabeza de cabello azabache, y otra le agarró el culo, masajeando gustosamente, haciendo gemir al este. Ace se quitó los pantalones y boxers, disfrutando del aire frío en su piel. Marco se relamió los labios ante la vista, haciendo sonreír al contrario. Bajando los pantalones y ropa interior hasta dejarla esparcida por el lugar, el rubio gimió ante la liberación dada por su enamorado. Lamió a conciencia los dedos dados por Ace, disfrutando de los besos del azabache por todo su cuerpo.

Una vez los dedos salieron de su boca completamente húmedos, Marco esperó con ansias el tacto de dichos dedos en su entrada, solo para oír un suave gemido de placer. Parpadeó, ¿entonces Ace..?

— Hm... Ah~, Marco, ¿me ayudas...? Solo... hmm, solo empuja... mis dedos... con mi mano...—logró decir entre gemidos, el rubio solo hizo lo que pidió, siendo bendecido con más de esos sonidos bellos y necesitados—.

Ace tuvo en relativo poco tiempo tres dedos en él, disfrutando de como el mayor acariciaba su culo, gimiendo su nombre.

— M-Marco... tu saliva... está dentro de mi, hm~ Ah, se siente tan bien...—el rubio solo pudo gemir, atrayendo al azabache para un beso—.

Ace se separó cuando dejó sus manos en la cintura del rubio, gimiendo aún más al sentir el miembro duro dentro de él. Poco a poco bajó, hasta tenerlo completamente dentro. Se volvieron a besar antes de que el azabache empezara a subir y bajar, haciendo gemir a ambos. Empezando por un ritmo lento, en poco tiempo el ritmo se volvió caótico y desenfrenado, golpeando la próstata de Ace en cada embestida y además del empuje en su polla dado por el rubio.

Marco vino primero, llenando de semen a Ace, quien gimió por la sensación y en unos empujes más llenó su pecho y un poco el del rubio de semen.

—Te amo—susurró en los labios de su enamorado una vez recuperado—.

Marco picoteó sus labios varias veces, haciendo reír al hombre encima de él, para finalmente darse un beso profundo y dulce.

— Ace—llamó la atención el rubio en un bajo susurro, siendo respondido por un apagado '¿hm?' debido a la piel donde el azabache se acurrucaba—. No me quejo, pero, ¿porqué no has entrado en mi?—preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello sudoroso y despeinado—.

— Me tiemblan las piernas, pero puedes llevarme a la cabaña y nadie más que tú y yo lo notaremos, si te pasase a ti no podría llevarte a ningún sitio, además que todos lo notarían, y te causaría problemas, y no quiero eso—explicó, besando el mentón del mayor, quien se inclinó a la sensación—. Pero no te preocupes, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para estar dentro de ti y volverte loco de placer—con la promesa hecha, volvieron a besarse tiernamente—.

Cerrando los ojos, Marco disfrutó de la sensación de los labios del menor en su mentón.

— Sabes, deberías dejar que te crezca la barba, aunque sea un poco, estoy seguro que te quedará genial—propuso el azabache, para después continuar su trabajo de besos—.

— Cuando salgamos de esto, te prometo que lo intentaré, mi fuego—susurró en el oído del menor—.

Rato después Marco llevó al río a Ace para limpiarse, siendo secados inmediatamente por las llamas del azabache. Llevando todo el camino a un Ace en modo nupcial cansado, llegaron a la cabaña, donde se dieron un largo y profundo beso de despedida. Marco se fue con un chupeton del azabache en el pecho, donde el corazón, mientras que el azabache se quedó con uno grande en el cuello.

Nuevamente, la familia real malentendió el hecho de su hijo llegando tarde y con rostro de enamorado a la última doncella noble que vio.

La noche era cálida y estrellada, sin una sola nube y con la luna oculta. Ace y Marco yacían en el césped del claro, riendo abrazados el uno al otro, con caricias y besos, solamente contemplándose el uno al otro.

— Si no puedes nadar, ¿porqué te lanzas? podrías haberte hecho daño—preguntó preocupado el rubio—.

— Me gusta el agua, de pequeño, mi hermano menor había comido una fruta del diablo y siempre se caía al agua, así que tuve que acostumbrarme—explicó con nostalgia, haciendo sonreír al rubio—. Además, ahora tengo un príncipe azul que vendrá a rescatarme siempre que lo necesite—dijo sonriendo, besando con cariño al mayor—.

Marco le devolvió el beso. Nunca estuvo feliz de ser un príncipe, pero si podía ser el príncipe de Ace y ser recompensado con tanto amor, podría aguantar.

— También tenía otro hermano, se llamaba Sabo—explicó, y la conjugación en pasado dolió—. Era de familia noble, pero como no le trataban bien, se escapó, al final lo mató un Noble Mundial al intentar salir al mar para ser libre—continuó, los brazos alrededor de él lo acercaron al cuerpo del mayor, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro—.

— Ace, también tengo algo que contarte—llamó la atención Marco—.

El azabache lo miró con plena atención desde el pecho desnudo del rubio. Al saltar ambos al mar, decidieron que Marco se pudiera los pantalones de Ace, y Ace se quedó en boxers.

— Me han prometido—dijo en un susurro de puro dolor y tristeza—.

El horror cruzó el rostro de el azabache. No podía atacar el reino, no ahora. Necesitaba refuerzos, había un Noble Mundial en la isla vecina, con un conjunto exagerado de marines, ni él, ni lo más importante, Marco, podrían salir vivos de eso. Las lagrimas rozaron los ojos del más joven.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó destrozado y vacilante, esperando que fuese una retorcida broma—.

El rubio solo asintió, igual o más de destrozado que él.

Él iba a casarse con una chica a la que ni siquiera quería como amiga, él iba a quedarse solo mientras esperaba a Ace, que podría ser obligado a engendrar hijos por la presión, ser obligado a vivir y aparentar a amar a una mujer que solo lo quería por los beneficios sociales.

Con determinación renovada, Ace levantó al rubio, arrastrándolo hasta un gran campo de flores, sentando al confuso rubio en el suelo frente a él. El azabache cogió dos flores blancas, moldeándolas hasta donde le pareció correcto, cogiendo la mano del rubio y mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

— Sé que no es mucho, pero, Marco, ¿te casarías conmigo?—preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo el pequeño anillo de flor en un dedo de la mano del rubio—.

Marco miró la escena, sin aliento, asintiendo lentamente. El rubio colocó el otro anillo en la mano de Ace, con una sonrisa cariñosa. Prometiendo estar siempre juntos, se besaron para sellar la promesa.

El azabache miraba fijamente a la mano de el rubio cuando reveló una de sus grandes preocupaciones.

— Marco, ¿qué piensas del rey pirata? —preguntó un tanto nervioso—.

— No sé, nunca lo conocí —respondió jugando con la mano de su novio—.

— Era mi padre —explicó con asco—.

El juego en su mano se detubo, aturdiendolo. Marco se acercó a él y lo besó mientras lo abrazaba.

— No me importa quien es tu padre, Ace, sé que es importante, pero no va a cambiar nada de lo que siento por ti —explicó en un susurro, abrazando cálidamente al menor—.

Se quedaron allí toda la tarde, hablando de su vida antes de conocerse.

El día de la boda había llegado. Marco vestía un elegante traje de epoca de color blanco con detalles azul marino y dorados, junto una flor de hibisco naranja.

La ceremonia pomposa en sí, solo hizo que la repulsión del rubio creciese. Solo quería acabar ya ese día para podr ir a despedir a Ace a la costa.

La sala se llenó de susurros cuando la prometida entró. Viestiendo un pomposo vestido blanco de decorados dorados casi anaranjados y decoraciones de hibiscos naranjas en la cabeza, se acercó lentamente al altar. Marco empezó a maldecir, el naranja y los hibiscos era por Ace, ¿también le quitarían eso? Bueno, calma ante todo.

Oyó unos cuantos susurros sueltos de 'la señorita ha dicho que no hablará para ser uno con su marido' y 'la señorita pidió los mismos detalles naranjas que su maridobsin saberlo, que monos'.

Los detalles naranjas los habló con Ace pensando en su boda con la familia del azabache. Tendrían que cambiarlo ahora a otra cosa.

La boda continuó, sin votos claramente, hasta el momento de los anillos. Marco le puso el anillo primero a la novia, dandose cuenta de la marca de otro anillo en otro dedo, el mismo que utilizó para el anillo de Ace. Cuando llego el turno de la novia, casi se lo puso en donde el azabache.

— Puede besar a la novia —habló el cura—.

Con la imágen de Ace en mente se acercó a su esposa y le besó. No pudo evitar sonreir al besarle. ¿Él realmente...? Ace pareció captar lo que pensaba el rubio porque también sonrió.

Salieron del lugar abrazados y sonriendo uno al otro, hasta los pasillos del castillo.

— Estás completamente loco, ¿lo sabes? —habló el rubio—.

— Sí, pero por eso me amas, además ahora estamos oficialmente casados y no has tenido nada con la idiota esa —explicó felizmente el azabache—.

— Hablando de idiotas, ¿donde está? —preguntó curioso—.

— La he encerrado en un armario y preparado para que piense que de la emoción lo ha olvidado todo —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el azabache—.

— ¿Es eso posible? —preguntó divertido el rubio—.

Ace se encogió de hombros y se volvieron a besar.

— ¿Sabes? Todavía no hemos consumado el matrimonio... Y mañana no creo que nadie se extrañe si te duele algo —dijo con sugerencia el azabache—.

Claramente el rubio no dijo que no. Marco despertó con efectivo dolor y una cama fría y vacía.

"Prometo que volveré a por ti,

solo

espera, por favor."


	3. Toque

Ace era relativamente raro, no es que fuese importante. A Marco realmente no le importaba que tan raro podía ser el azabache. A pesar de muchas cosas extrañas que pudiese tener, la más destacable era el guante que siempre llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Nunca se lo quitó, y cuando lo intentaron se prendió fuego para evitarlo. Hay muchas apuestas en el barco sobre porqué podría ser.

A Marco le da igual mientras no ponga en riesgo la salud del menor. Porque Ace tiene un poder más allá del fuego, el cual es ser capaz de seducir hasta una piedra sin querer. Maldito niño.

Sin embargo, el rubio y su fénix están felices de poder pasar esta semana a solas con el más joven para una misión de reconocimiento. Pops era bastante preceptivo.

— ¿Y esa emoción? —preguntó divertido el rubio—.

— Me crié en un bosque parecido, hacía tiempo que no veía algo así —explicó entusiasmado el azabache—.

Caminaron entre bromas y conversaciones banales hasta un pequeño lago, donde decidieron plantar el campamento. Una vez la tienda (una, gracias a Dios) montada y el fuego hecho, Marco le pidió hablar de algo importante al menor, lo cual le puso nervioso.

El rubio no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas para decir, a pesar de haber estado ensayando las últimas semanas (meses en verdad) para dicha confesión.

— Si no sabes como decírmelo, puedes solamente enseñarme, me vas a poner nervioso a mí al final —bromeó el azabache—.

— Si me prometes no enfadarte... —contempló el rubio—.

Ace le prometió no enfadarse con él, y para más comodidad para el rubio aceptó la petición de cerrar los ojos. Los nervios se lo comían cuando notó dos manos en su rostro, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar cuando los labios de Marco lo besaron.

Podía notar el corazón latir en sus orejas, estaba mareado y notaba la cara ardiendo. Por la vista, Marco estaba peor que él por el nerviosismo de ser rechazado.

— ¿Marco...? —susurró el azabache—.

Se miraron fijamente hasta que Ace comenzó a avanzar para tomar los labios del mayor. Dicha acción fue seguida por el rubio, volviendo a besarse de manera más lenta y prolongada.

— Σ 'αγαπώ —susurró el mayor, sorprendiendo al azabache—.

— ¿Sabes griego...? —preguntó confundido—.

— Sí, esperaba poder decirte esto algún día —sonrío tranquilo—.

— Σ 'αγαπώ κι εσύ —respondió antes de besarse nuevamente—.

Pasaron rato entre abrazos y besos antes de comer. Comieron juntos, prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, y durmieron enredados.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos quería levantarse y separarse del otro, pero estaban allí por una misión en específico y tenían que cumplirla. No se vieron hasta vuelta la tarde, practicamente la noche.

— Marco —llamó el azabache desde el pecho del mayor—.

El rubio hizo un ruido para que supiese que estaba escuchando.

— Por tu fénix eres inmortal, ¿no? —la pregunta puso rígido al rubio quien asintió—.

Ace se movió de donde estaba, para confusión del mayor. Una vez sentado al lado de Marco, el azabache se quitó el guante que llevaba siempre, dejando ver una gema que cruzaba toda la mano.

— ¿Qué es...? —empezó a preguntar el rubio—.

— Yo em... Bueno, digamos que no soy humano, solo mitad o algo así, y hay una raza extraña con gemas y poderes y,... —explicó nervioso y rápido, haciendo que Marco perdiese el hilo—.

— Ace, respira y explica con calma —pidió el rubio—.

Y así lo hizo. Le explicó la historia de la raza de las gemas, como surgió el amor entre sus padres, su vida, su familia, los poderes de la gema, como el gobierno mundial quería extingirlas más que acabar con los piratas,... Al final, Ace respiró profundamente, extrañamente ligero.

— Y eso es todo —finalizó contento consigo mismo del peso que se había quitado de encima—.

— Ace, podrías decirme que estás siendo un espia para el gobierno y que planeas traicionarnos a todos y seguiría amandote, así que deja de estar tan nervioso por lo que diga, ciertamente si te mandara a la mierda por esto tú tendrías que hacerlo —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al sonrojo del azabache—.

— No seas estúpido y quierete un poco más, hombre, no lo soy todo —murmuró entre sus brazos el azabache—.

La risa de Marco llenó el aire, acercándose a Ace, quien le miró con una sonrisa dulce, para finalmente besarse. Al instante de abrir los ojos, además de extrañar y sentir más que nunca la presencia del contrario, los labios cercanos habían desaparecido, de hecho, ambos en presencia fisica lo habían hecho.

Solo había un ¿ellos? Al mirarse al agua del lago, vieron un alguien de piel blanca, pecosa, dos ojos azules con otro par mas pequeños debjo de color plata, la mitad del pelo negro y la otra mitad rubio con las puntas marrones. El flequillo era liso y por un poco debajo de los hombros, el resto del cabello tenía un poco de rizo, recogiendo gran parte en una trenza pequeña y larga, dos cuernos salían de la cabeza, color plateado y decoraciones azules. Mientras detrás habían las alas del fénix de Marco.Debido a eso, intentaron utilizar sus poderes, resultando en que sí se podía, además de poder combinarlo.

— ¿Somos una fusión...? —preguntó, tocándose la cara impresionado—.

Ahora eran uno. Un alma, un cuerpo, una persona. La calidez llenó su pecho cuando ninguno de los dos quiso separarse. Marco igualmente tenía un compañero de por vida, cosas de su fénix, por lo que quedarse así durant tiempo ilimitado tampoco le resultaba gran cosa. Además, gracias a la explicación de Ace, sabía que esto era algo muy personal para las gemas. Ace se sentía tranquilo, porque Marco aceptaba plenamente la fusión a pesar de haber invadido su espacio sin preguntar. Igualmente...

— No sabía que podía fusionarme con humanos —murmuró la fusión—.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la sorpresa, a ambos les gustaba. Eran solamente ligeramente más altos, pero se sentían más fuertes que nunca, si eso fuera por fuerza real o por la presencia del contrario no importaba.

'Deberíamos decirselo a Pops' pensó después de aclarar sus pensamientos. Coordinarse para todo en un cuerpo con dos mentes fue extremadamente fácil para ellos, haciéndolo naturalmente. No tardaron en encontrar el caracol para llamar y explicarlo todo.

La fusión era un sentimiento mayor al cuando se besaban, mucho mayor, ser literalmente uno con la persona que tu amas, es un sentimiento que nadie podría enteder nunca. Pero como Ace era relativamente raro, no es que a Marco le importase, podían sentir todo eso y más, con tan solo un toque.


	4. Miedo

Era extraño que una isla tan llena de alimentos, fauna y flora, sin nada que tuviese un alto peligro de muerte y con una costa, mar y ríos tan bonitos estuviera desahitada en el nuevo mundo. No había ningún rastro de vida humana, pero eso, suponía Marco, era bueno, ya que permitía un mejor establecimiento temporal para la tripulación.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de la isla era el gran volcán que se erguía con orgullo en la otra parte del lugar, justo al lado de la costa. Dicho volcán tenía una enorme y oscura cueva en la base, cubierta de tierra y hiervas haciendo prácticamente imposible la entrada.

El rubio decidió explorarla para evitar sorpresas en un futuro mientras se mantuviesen allí. Parecía una isla perfecta para mantener una base por tiempo ilimitado. Demasiado perfecto para el mar en el que estaban.

Corriendo las enredaderas que se cernían delante de la entrada, encendió su propio fuego para iluminar el lugar. El lugar era húmedo, y olía mal, lo normal para una cueva. Además del aire abrumadoramente cálido que llegaba de más profundo, algo con sentido debido a la localización del lugar.

Al final del pasillo se encontró con una gran sala rodeada de joyas aún sin minar, con el centro lleno de tesoros múltiples. Y, oh Dios mio, un jodido dragón.

El gran, gran dragón naranja dormía plácidamente en la oscuridad del lugar. Marco apagó rápidamente el fuego. Todo empezó a cobrar sentido para él con eso, pero, un maldito dragón. No habían humanos, y el lugar se mantenía tan perfectamente por el maldito dragón custodiado un maldito tesoro digno de competir con el One Piece. No es que el rubio supiese qué era exactamente el One Piece.

Marco estaba jodido. Estaba en la isla de un dragón, interrumpiendo en su casa, con riesgo de despertarlo y cerca de su tesoro. Mierda. Gran y apestosa mierda en la que estaba.

Solo aumentó cuando el dragón se sacudió y, resoplando jodido humo por la nariz, se puso en pie, mirando directamente al fénix, sin una pizca de felicidad. Los ojos de tono dorado y plata se enfrentaron con los ojos del mar.

Marco maldijo y, conviertiedose en su forma fénix, salió literalmente volando del lugar, siendo seguido por los estruendosos pasos del dragón corriendo detrás de él. Nada más salir de la cueva voló tan alto como su velocidad se lo permitió, siendo unos veinte metros más que el árbol más alto del bosque.

Desafortunadamente para él el dragón salió volando con igual de intensidad hacia él, alcanzando al pájaro en un tiempo récord, siendo empujado con rapidez y brusquedad hasta el suelo.

Una luz brilló en el cuello del dragón, siendo por un collar al que hasta ese momento no prestó atención. El dragón se convirtió en un apuesto joven de piel bronceada y pecosa, con un largo, largo, cabello ligeramente rizado azabache y los afilados ojos del dragón. Su boca estaba llena de punzantes dientes.

Y, de repente, Marco ya no tenía que lidiar con el dragón. Tenía que lidiar con las ganas de su fénix de aparearse con otro ser alado porque hey, está jodidamente caliente, ¿porqué no?

Todo iba mal. Sobretodo porque, a pesar de que el ahora hombre encima suyo podía sentir las ganas de aparearse, tenía más autocontrol y aún se mantenía con bastantes ganas de matar al rubio de una manera para nada agradable.

— ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? —preguntó lleno de rabia, el rubio tragó—.

— Yo solo exploraba, no me interesa quitarle el oro ni su tesoro, solo quería asegurarme que no molestaría a nadie si mi familia paraba aquí durante unos días —explicó Marco, resultado extremadamente difícil por culpa de su fénix—.

El rubio sabía bastantes idiomas, sabía que para algunos nativos era un poco difícil poder entender a un extranjero en la lengua sin el acento natal, por lo que dejó que el azabache dejara poder entender sus palabras.

— Y ahora que sabes que hay alguien, ¿qué vas a hacer? —la pregunta aún estaba llena de agresividad, poniendo nervioso al rubio—.

— Cambiaremos el rumbo y nos iremos a otra isla, me iré ahora mismo a informar si me deja... —suplicó suavemente—.

— No, me gustas, te quedarás aquí conmigo —dijo posesivamente, agarrando al rubio como saco de patatas y llevándolo a su cueva—.

Y, por fin el fénix de Marco calló. Marco nunca se había sentido tan bendecido de ser perseguido como ese día bajo el tacto y control del azabache. Tardó dos días en recordar que, de hecho, tenía que informar a la tripulación sobre la isla. Le costó quitarse al azabache de nombre Ace de encima, más por su misma negación que otra cosa.

— Ace, todavía tengo que informar a mi tripulación sobre la isla, ¿qué les digo?—preguntó suavemente el rubio, mientras el azabache besaba su pecho—.

— Pueden venir, si no tendrás que irte, pero no quiero que se acerquen a casa—respondió con voz profunda, haciendo suspirar al rubio—.

— ¿Me dejas...? Solo un momento—pidió, aunque realmente no se veía con muchas ganas—.

Ace dejó al rubio, con un último profundo beso. Solo, el rubio llamó al capitán.

— Oyaji, la isla es segura, podemos establecernos—informó el rubio—.

— Hijo, me alegra escucharte, pensaba que te había pasado algo—habló con preocupación—.

— Ah, sí, bueno, algo me ha pasado, no necesariamente malo, yo... ¿te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos...? Creo que será más fácil—explicó, su padre lo aceptó y se despidieron—.

Ni un segundo después de colgar, una gema, un zafiro, fue dejado delante del rubio, mientras labios besaban su espalda. El rubio suspiró ante el tacto y el significado de la gema. Era un regalo para seducirlo y pidiendo emparejarse para siempre. No era el primer regalo con ese significado que el azabache le daba al mayor, pero ciertamente todos le daban el mismo efecto. al mismo tiempo, el rubio también empezó a darle regalos, aunque más sencillas, como conchas, flores piedras que le parecían bonitas, y también cantaba para él.

El azabache había empezado a decorar techo y paredes con las flores, poniendo luces hechas de su fuego, una técnica que prometió que le enseñaría algún día. La cueva anteriormente oscura brillaba por los regalos dados por el rubio, haciendo una vista romántica y acogedora al lugar. Las conchas y piedras colgaban de hilos desde el techo, decorando aún más el lugar. El rubio empezó a hacer joyas con las piedras preciosas dadas por el azabache, un par de anillos, collares, pulseras, ...

El dragón logró hacer una pequeña cueva dentro de esta, llenándola de paja, ramas y demás elementos que podría tener un nido, añadiendo de parte de ambos algunos regalos. Tenían toda una isla para hacer lo que quisieran, por lo que el nido solo servía para dormir en su forma animal, ya que era más cómodo. El problema, por llamarlo así, era que en los animales esto paraba cuando conseguían crías. En este caso, no iba a parar pronto.

Marco fue otorgado de una escama de Ace, además de una permanente marca de mordisco en su cintura, marcando su vinculo en algo más que físico. Modificando así su fénix, quien cambió las plumas de la panza por rojas, naranjas y amarillas, además de endurecer todas las plumas más de lo normal pero sin ser agresivo y tener dibujos de escamas por todo el cuerpo, tanto en humano como en animal.

Ace recibió una pluma de la cola de Marco, importante en su especie al utilizarla principalmente para aparearse. Además de fuertes picotazos en la espalda, lo que terminó haciendo una hermosa 'M'. La pluma hizo que en su forma dragón las alas perdieran tanta rigidez, decorándose con una gran cantidad de plumas azules al final y borde de estas, la marca de 'M' aún podía distinguirse más claramente. En su forma humana empezaron a aparecer zonas azules con dibujos tribales.

Marco seguía culpándose varias veces al fía por haberse rendido tan fácilmente al tacto del hombre, recordando permanentemente como esto no sería una cosa de tan solo unas noches, sino un trato inmortal para toda la vida. Los fénix eran inmortales por naturaleza, haciendo a su pareja inmortal en el proceso. Aunque en ese momento, a Ace no parecía importarle demasiado.

Y, el azabache era demasiado bueno para alguien que ha vivido solo y sin este tipo de compañía siempre. Supuso que el instinto sexual de un dragón era más fuerte que el de un fénix. Bueno, el azabache no estuvo siempre solo, tenía a sus dos hermanos menores, custodiando islas cercanas, y a su abuelo, quién velaba por él desde los marines. Su madre murió al dar a luz, y su padre eligió ser ejecutado al sentir como algo tan importante en él se había esfumado.

Marco también le contó mucho de su familia, de su tripulación, y casi ahoga al menor en un abrazo cuando preguntó para unirse. Ace era tierno, divertido, caliente,... Era todo lo que Marco amaba, y Marco era todo lo que Ace amaba. Nunca se vio a un dragón y a un fénix jugar en el aire, ciertamente nadie nunca vio a un dragón jugar como perro, y ciertamente, nadie nunca vio ni verá a Ace acurrucado a su lado con la paz y felicidad más grande que el universo.

Aún así, Marco sabía bastante bien como era la gente, sabía bastante bien que la marina buscaba a los animales mitológicos originales, no los zoans, y desde Kaido, la búsqueda de los dragones ha crecido considerablemente. y Marco agradeció como Ace se mantuvo lejos de la humanidad por comentarios herroneos sobre su especie. El azabache era todo lo que alguien podía desear y más. Aunque, claramente, el rubio avisó sobre eso al menor, sobretodo sabiendo que él era un dragón noruego, su hermano Sabo un dragón marino y su hermano Luffy un dragón asiático.

Mientras los dos seguían con su 'trabajo', la tripulación tardó unos agradables diez días en llegar. Ver al azabache tan nervioso por conocer a su familia derretía el corazón de el rubio en puro amor. Vistiendo una de media manga y abierta de color blanca con diseños turquesas de diamantes y un pantalón del color de la faja de el rubio por encima de las rodillas, esperó en la costa junto su pareja, agarrando su mano.

El rubio besó y acarició al menor para tranquilizarlo, además de acariciar con el pulgar la mano agarrada a él. Funcionó un poco, haciendo que el azabache se inclinara más hacia Marco, abrazándose al final. Los cuernos salían de su cabeza, al igual que su cola, para placer del mayor, ya que nunca se cansó de decir qué tan bellos eran. Al igual, el rubio dejaba caer su cola, por los múltiples elogios del menor.

Marco le enseñó un poco del idioma que utilizaba todo el mundo, además del propio de su raza. Al mismo tiempo, Ace le enseñó el idioma de la isla, antigua capital de un pueblo que adoraba a los dragones, y el que utilizaba con sus hermanos. El idioma que utilizaron entre ellos la primera vez que se conocieron fue el griego, el idioma que él y sus hermanos suelen utilizar, conocido también por 'El canto de dragón'. Días después le enseñó el noruego, lengua natal del país. el rubio enseñó latín, su propia lengua y el inglés, lengua general. Fue más por la posibilidad de cosas 'románticas' que se podían decir que por aprender otro idioma en sí.

El primero en aparecer fue Izo, quién saludó alegremente al rubio.

— Marco, ¿te has estado aburriendo en esta isla totalmente solo? Apuesto que sí, deberías hacer caso próximamente a la solicitud de Thatch de ir contigo—

— La verdad es que he tenido una muy buena compañía, pero supongo que Thatch realmente no pensaba eso, ¿cierto?—sopesó el rubio, su hermano asintió—.

— Ha estado todo el rato quejándose y- Un momento, ¿buena compañía?—se interrumpió a sí mismo el azabache travesti, dándose cuenta de toda la información dada por el rubio—.

— Ajá, este es Ace—presentó al chico, aún abrazado y acurrucado a su lado, quien sonrió nervioso—.

El azabache saludó con un pésimo acento, temiendo haber herrado cuando el hermano de su pareja no dijo ni hizo nada más que mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿He dicho algo mal...?—preguntó preocupado—.

— No, creo que está teniendo una epifanía, dale unos segundos más—respondió el rubio igual de confundido—.

Y, de hecho, después de unos segundos, Izo pareció recobrar vida.

— ¡Aw, que monos! ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? ¿Vives de aquí? ¿Hay un poblado o algo? Parece deshabitado... ¡Ah, pero bueno, que alegría que Marco haya encontrado a alguien!—habló de forma rápida, causando confusión al menor—.

Ace se giró hacia Marco, al no haber podido captar nada de lo dicho anteriormente. El rubio negó con la cabeza, diciendo que solo estaba desvariando, pero igualmente se lo tradujo. Sabía bien que al azabache le molestaba mucho no poder entender algo, más cuando hablan de él o de gente cercana a él.

— Tengo que presentarte a la familia, vamos—declaró el azabache mayor, olvidando las preguntas anteriores e intentando agarrar a Ace del brazo—.

Sin embargo, antes de poder agarrar el brazo del chico, fue jalado por su novio, quien miró a Izo con agresividad.

— No lo toques—siseó en su idioma, sorprendiendo al azabache—.

— Cuando nos vinculamos no había ningún humano, así que todavía tenemos que pasar por eso, ahora seremos muy agresivos a quien quiera tocarnos o acercarse—explicó como pudo desde el abrazo del rubio—.

A Ace realmente le molestaba eso, no la parte donde Marco lo abrazaba y le besaba y le daba mimos, le gustaba mucho eso, pero no le gustaba que por su culpa fuese agresivo con su familia. El rubio pareció ver eso, acercando el rostro de su pareja a la suya, besándose y acercándolo más.

— No es tu culpa, Ace, el vinculo es más sensible con otras personas—tranquilizó el mayor—.

— Lo sé, pero eso no significa que necesariamente me guste—contestó, haciendo reír a su pareja por su infantil rostro—.

Detrás de ellos, Izo contuvo las lágrimas, ya que su querido hermano mayor había encontrado el amor, y era hermoso ver a Marco tan feliz con alguien. Thatch llegó al lugar en ese momento, parpadeando confundido por ver al hermano que había extrañado tanto en los brazos de un desconocido y ver a su otro hermano al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí...?—preguntó inseguro de querer saber—.

Izo se giró hacia él.

— Marco ha encontrado el amor, míralos, son tan monos—su voz temblaba por la emoción, y el castaño parpadeó—.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, Izo? Quiero decir, es genial, pero no al punto de llorara—preguntó, siendo agarrado agresivamente por la oreja—.

— Esto es la cosa más bella que podrás ver nunca, ¿me entiendes? Marco ha estado solo por más de quince años por negarse a encontrar pareja porque pensaba que no se lo merecía, como me digas que no es para tanto otra vez me aseguraré de que nadie pueda encontrar tu cadáver—amenazó el azabache, a lo que el castaño rápidamente asintió y aceptó el sentimentalismo de la situación—.

No había nada de malo en no tener pareja, muchos en la tripulación no tenían ni querían tener, eso estaba bien. Pero la raza de Marco necesitaba encontrar pareja, porque así le pedía su animal. Pensar que nunca tuvo una pareja en sus más de cuarenta años de vida, hizo que Thatch se sintiera al borde de las lágrimas. Para un fénix, no tener un compañero romántico era como estar solo.

— Tienes razón, es bellisimo—dijo Thatch, en el mismo estado que Izo—.

Al final uno de la división de Izo fue a buscarlos, diciendo que el capitán esperaba a todos en el barco. Thatch e Izo intentaron ponerse un poco menos emotivos y más neutrales, llamando la atención de la pareja para que fueran con ellos.

— Ah, por cierto, Marco y Ace todavía no han 'enfriado' su enlace ya que solo estaban ellos dos aquí, así que los demás no se deben de acercar mucho—explicó Izo al castaño, quien asintió—.

Al llegar a la gran nave, fueron recibidos por un silencio prolongado de toda la gente presente, con los ojos puestos en la pareja tan amorosa. En medio de la cubierta, sentado en un gran sillón estaba el capitán. Un gran hombro de aspecto mayor y de extraño bigote blanco.

— Hijo, me alegra que estés bien, por lo que veo la expedición fue bien, ¿no?—dijo sugestivamente el hombre mayor, con gran diversión—.

— Sí, fue genial—respondió con una sonrisa el rubio—.

— ¿Hay una aldea en la isla o algún humano?—preguntó, el rubio negó—. Ya veo, entonces el vinculo todavía no se ha enfriado, ¿cierto? ¡Haruta, informa ha todos de lo que se tiene que hacer!—ordenó y se respondió a su propia pregunta correctamente, dejando la cubierta con solo tres personas—.

En unos pocos momentos, con una orden, los seguramente más de mil personas presentes en el lugar fueron organizadamente a un lugar señalado y sin gran alboroto. Ace estaba impresionado.

— Dime, hijo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó el capitán, llamando la atención del azabache—.

— Gol D. Ace, señor—dijo formalmente, el contrario sonrió—.

— Con que el hijo de Roger, hm... Qué sorpresa—habló divertido—. Dime, tienes algo para mí, ¿me equivoco?—preguntó, agachándose un poco hacía él—.

Barbablanca no era idiota, conocía esa cola y esos cuernos, y si alguien con una fruta del diablo salía con Roger, ciertamente el mundo se habría enterado muy abiertamente y no solo por un misero rumor. Sabía que Ace era un dragón solo por lógica, cada uno tenía el color y marca del otro de forma física y visible, solo posible entre un enlace de dos criaturas ante la superioridad biológica de los seres tales como dragones, fénix,.. Y Barbablanca además sabía que los dragones daban un obsequió al cabeza de familia de su enlace, en este caso él, por aceptación.

Ace sacó de un par de telas que simulaban un bolso una caja de madera, dándosela al mayor. El capitán se encontró con una extraña fruta al abrirlo. Eso era extraño. Normalmente los dragones daban una parte de su tesoro, pero no la más importante. Eso significaba que quería algo más que su bendición con su hijo.

— Es la yami yami no mi, le pido que me deje alojarme en su barco y quedarme con su hijo —pidió educadamente el azabache, el nerviosismo se reflejaba en el movimiento de su cola—.

El capitán se rió, aceptando el regalo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, hijo! Haces feliz a Marco, no hay regalo más grande que ese —respondió divertido, aún más cuano la cola de Ace comenzó a moverse con más velocidad—.

La noche y la madrugada fueron completa fiesta, lo que hizo que fuese complicado conseguir el olor a sangre fresca en el aire. El miedo, el terror puro, corrió por el cuerpo de todos al descubrir el cuerpo del tercer comandante en un charco de sangre junto con el dragón.


End file.
